


sejarah warna merah

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Lowercase, No Plot/Plotless
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: arthur ditanya; suka warna apa?





	sejarah warna merah

**Author's Note:**

> axis power hetalia © hidekaz himaruya, dalan pembuatannya fanfiksi ini tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun

"suka warna apa?"

"merah," jawab arthur.

nesia mengernyit. ia belum pernah menanyakan ini karena ia pikir, jawabannya dapat ia terka sendiri. lupa nesia kalau yang dibicarakan di sini adalah arthur. "kirain hijau ...?"

arthur menengadahkan kepala. "karena warna mataku?"

nesia memiringkan kepala, menarik satu sisi bibirnya, mengangguk sedikit, seolah-olah ekspresi itu mengatakan, _alasan yang itu juga bisa_. kemudian membuka mulut untuk menambahkan. "karena warna laut."

"benar juga."

"benar juga apa?"

"hijau juga bisa."

nesia menghela napas. muncul juga sifat arthur yang menyebalkan; kalau diajak ngomong maka arah pembicaraannya _ngalor-ngidul_ \--tidak akan tertebak. "satu saja."

"merah."

nesia belum puas. "masa sih? soalnya, menurutku, nggak ada unsur merah dalam dirimu."

"diriku yang mana?"

"yang ... yang mana _yang mana_ , maksudnya? kamu kan selalu hijau-hijau! kamu juga seringnya pakai baju hijau-hijau. bendera inggris ada merahnya, sih, tapi hanya sedikit itu ...."

seketika senyum bermain-main di wajah arthur. "padahal jangan sekali-sekali melupakan sejarah, katamu?"

nesia tertegun.

tuh, kan. selalu begitu. harus arthur yang mengingatkannya.

jangan sekali-sekali melupakan sejarah. pepatah yang disingkat jas merah. kenapa ia selalu lupa? jas merah itu kan adalah apa yang membuatnya langsung teringat pada arthur. jas merah ... tentara _berjas merah_ ....

pasukan inggris selalu memakai seragam berwarna merah.

nesia susah-payah berusaha mengendalikan diri, balik senyum. teringat olehnya lukisan tentang situasi di tengah perang revolusi amerika, dan pasukan inggris digambarkan berseragam merah-merah. "begitu, ya. bagimu dua ratus tahun yang lalu rasanya masih kayak kemarin, ya?"

senyum arthur melebar. " _comeback_ yang bagus."

nesia tertawa.

**Author's Note:**

> haaai.  
> selamat iduladha teman-teman. saya lagi jadi panitia kurban, dua jam perjalanan dari kota. sekarang lagi istirahat salat zuhur dan saya jagain bazar ... tapiiii saya malah ngefanfik sobs


End file.
